The Derangedness
by Amaz
Summary: A talk show focusing on many subjects. The first chapters about homos. Chamealeonman helped Write


Chupa: Hello, and welcome to another RIVITING segment of, Gay Stuff! Dizzy: H-AHH! Don't hit me!! Chupa: today, I'm nice. Dizzy may talk at his will Dizzy:Hitodaywewillhaveguests,suchasCornyandCheesycourtesyofChamealeonman- n'-co- Chupa: ok, my mistake * slaps Dizzy* SHUT UP! Dizzy: But si- Chupa: shut up! Corny and Cheesy walk in* Corny: HOWDY HOO! Cheesy: Hi! Corny: Shut up Cheesy! He hits Cheesy over the head with a frying pan Chupa: Now, today, our guests are too numerous to name them all. So, we will do the two main characters. Zarbon, and Kurama. Zarbon: mmHello. Kurama: Hi. Chupa: ok lets get started! Here is their story. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Kurama sat, looking out the window. He was thinking of Goku. Yusuke and Goten walked in, "Hey Kurama! How's it going gay bag." Kurama pulled out a rose and mooned Goten and Yusuke. He held the rose up to his butt and farted. The rose fired out of his hand and blew up Goten and Yusuke. Kurama left the house and went to the bar. As he sat there a four hot girls walked up and asked him to come back to their place. "No thank you," said Kurama. Hiei walked away with the four of them and had quinteplesome. Kurama left and went to the gay bar. After having many shots he saw the love of his life. He was wearing saiyan armor and had long green braids. Kurama and this guy, who he found out was Zarbon, went into the bathroom. Kurama walked out of the stall his hair messed up and lipstick marks all over him. (Zarbon was wearing makeup) Then Kurama saw his one true love, Goku. Goku was holding Suzaku's hand. They entered a stall. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Back to the talk show. Zarbon: So you admit you liked him. You son of a bitch. He walked up and slapped Kurama Chupa: Settle down people. Corny: Lets have audience comments. Corny walked up into the audience with the microphone Mr. Garrison (We don't own South Park) : Hey, Zarbon? If that red-headed mother(beep) wants to f******* cheat on you, bring out that shithead. Dizzy: ok, c'mon down, Son Goku! Goku: Uh, hi? Corny: is it true you Kurama had an affair? Goku: no, it is true that I'm gay, but I have no sexual feelings for Kurama. I am in love with Suzaku. Kurama: Goku, I love you! And Zarbon too! Oh, roll the story!! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Goku walked out of the stall finally and Kurama walked up to him. "So, you, are in love with Suzaku." Goku said" um..yeah." Kurama pushed Goku into the stall and held a knife to his neck. " You are MINE!!" Kurama had his way with Goku. Kurama knocked out Goku and ran. Kurama walked out of the bar and back to his apartment. In the room next to him he could hear much banging throughout the night, which he later found out was Hiei's room. The next day Hiei and Kurama were walking. Kurama said, "Hiei, will you go out with me?" Hiei yelled, "NO, YOU FLAMING HOMO." Hiei then ran into Botan and Keiko, and started heading back to the hotel. Kurama went to Zarbon's place. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Suzaku walks in and says to Kurama Suzaku: Hey, bitch stay away from my man! Kurama: Bring it! Rose Whip Lash! Suzaku split in two Goku: NO! SPIRIT BOMB! Everyone died in the studio except the hosts and Kurama. Chupa: Tune in next time for a different subject in our show.  
  
Chamealeonman and Dizzy 7 stand cornered as all of the crazed fans of Kurama attacked. Chamealeonman: You have to admit Kurama is a little fruity! Dizzy 7: He doesn't mean that. One of the fans pulled out a RCP90 and fired Dizzy 7 used Dizzy as a human shield and Chamealeonman pulled Cheesy in front of them. As the two hosts got shot repeatedly, Dizzy 7 and Chamealeonman made their escape Crazed fan: Next time you won't get so lucky As one of the bullets flew at Cheesy he farted and it blew back at the fans killing some of the fans and Kenny McKormick. 


End file.
